IgA nephropathy is a disease of the kidneys which leads to loss of blood and protein in the urine and can lead to severe kidney failure even when it begins in childhood. Unfortunately, there is no proven treatment for IgA nephropathy, although numerous medications have been tried. Vitamin E is a naturally occurring substance that has "anti-oxidant" effects, meaning that it can protect against damage caused by certain oxygen-containing substances called "free radicals. Based upon studies in rats with experimental IgA Nephropathy, some researchers feel that giving Vitamin E to children with IgA Nephropathy may reduce or prevent the development of kidney scarring and therefore reduce the chances of developing kidney failure. This is a multicenter study in which children and young adults with biopsy-proven, clinically mild IgA Nephropathy will be randomized to receive either Vitamin E or placebo once daily for two years. Subjects in the study will be followed for changes in kidney function, hematuria (blood in the urine), and proteinuria to learn whether Vitamin E is an effective treatment for IgA Nephropathy.